legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the My LEGO Network page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 02:35, September 24, 2009 Code |- | align=center colspan=2 style="color:black" | }| |''Image not available''}} 02:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) help? i was wondering if you could show me how to add the "this website is not owned by LEGO, blah blah blah" like there is on MLNW and AOEW? TY :Hehe, if you make me an admin I could do it for you XD. It is in the .js files; just copy common.js over from MLNW. Ajraddatz ok. btw, not admining any1 for now. maby when the game is released :That is fine, perhaps 4 wikis is enough for me... for now XD. I wouldn't want it anyways, I haven't contributed much here yet. Ajr LU Wiki Now, welcome back to MY world. :P :hi mr ShermanTheMythran pls dnt bite me 04:12, March 29, 2011 (UTC) LOL! I'm sure you already know your way around, so I don't need to explain anything out to you; or do I!? :P :Yea, I know my way around here. You're forgetting that I was here before you were :P 15:15, March 29, 2011 (UTC) So? *ahem* YOUR edits: ; MY edits: :P ToS Edit There is a reson that the ToS was worded as it was. If you believe something should be changed, please discuss it in the Talk Page - don't edit it first. :) It has been discussed beforehand, and proofread, so it's not like I just threw that in there without approval. :P LegoFan101~ :The wording is ridiculous. This is not a cabal (admin) run wiki, the community decides policy here, and I personally never saw a discussion on it. Please link me to it. Furthermore, blocks are not a method of disciplinary action to be taken whenever someone disagrees with an admin - it is saved to prevent vandals from editing, and never should any other user be threatened with a block. 13:28, April 7, 2011 (UTC) The discussion was done in LEGO Universe and by PM on my site. ;) The disciplinary action is not meant for disagreement with an admin - it is for users who repeatedly break the terms. It has happened before, and the Admins know how to handle it. That's merely a way of telling users what could happen if they break the Terms. The terms are useless if users repeatedly break them and nothing is done. ;) LegoFan101~ :Thanks for clarifying - in that case, this is not a policy or anything that needs to be followed. A policy is a course of actions that are taken in predetermined situations after community approval. I say again, this wiki does not run on a system of absolutism, this is a direct democracy. 22:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Additionally, yes, blocking a disruptive user who continually breaks the community approved policies is acceptable to prevent further abuse. 22:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: btw It was spam, keep the discussion about the TOS we're trying to make on that talk page. 22:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi There! Hi! Cool avatar! AwesomeMe 00:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks :) 00:40, April 8, 2011 (UTC)